osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Realms
Realms in RuneScape are separate dimensions scattered about in different planes. Many of Gielinor's inhabitants have arrived in Gielinor through the World Gate during the First Age and Second Age from other realms. Below is a list of realms in which either are accessible or are known by players: *Abyss *The Black Hole *Cosmic Plane *Dwarven Realm *Dream World *Enchanted Valley *Fisher Realm *Freneskae *Gorak Plane *Infernal Dimensions *Killerwatt Plane *Puro-Puro *ScapeRune *Shadow Realm *Zanaris Binding realms The one true binding dimension is the Abyss. The Abyss is the area that is travelled through when teleporting as proved in the Lost and Found random event. This means that The Abyss may connect all realms together. In the centre of the Abyss is the Abyssal Rift near which a Zamorak Mage is deep in concentration. The Abyss can be accessed during the Lost and Found random event, using fairy ring code ALR after starting Fairytale II - Cure a Queen, or after completing the Enter the Abyss miniquest. Lesser-known realms * Runecrafting altars (located within pocket dimensions created by the magical energies of the runestones and altars) * RSOF (RuneScape Official Forums) - "another plane of existence" (according to RuneScape Game Guide article on the P2P Photo Booth) * "The Void" (the home realm of the various Pests in Pest Control) * Home plane of Gielinor's first humans (possibly the same world as that of the RuneScape players (who at times appear to possess knowledge that they hail from another world and that they are in a computer game), referenced by Guthix in the God letters , and the world which he mentioned ("a planet I know of whose real name is 'Terra', orbiting a star named 'Sol', yet to its inhabitants it be more commonly referred to as 'Earth' and orbits the unoriginally named 'Sun'"); possibly one of the realms the Land of Snow is close to at Christmas and one of the dimensions humans use to access RuneScape through the legendary Flames of Lloigh-enn; potentially the world where King Arthur, Merlin, the Lady of the Lake, Morgan Le Faye, and the Knights of the Round Table hail from; On our plane, there are a great many people, and the creatures and the scientific laws seem far less strange.) * Home plane of Seren, the Elves, and the Crystal seed (reaching Gielinor through the World Gate) * Plane where Shield of Arrav was created * Home plane of the Dragonkin (and most likely their creation, Dragon metal; the Dragonkin were at least allegedly brought to RuneScape by the gods to support them during the Third Age of the God Wars, though it is also believed that they were possibly charged by the elder gods or even Guthix to protect the unimaginably powerful Stone of Jas) * Home plane of the dark beasts (described as a "shadowy dimension" and where the potent dark bow came from when the bow was released; the Examine text of both reveals that they have come from a "darker dimension") * Home plane of otherworldly beings. * Enchanted Valley (classified under Other Realms in fairy ring journal) * Dimension of the Culinaromancer (visited once in the final sub-quest for Recipe for Disaster; blocks Prayer to the Gielinor deities) * Realm of Agrith-Naar (possibly part of the Infernal Dimensions; where Guthix banished him to after the God Wars, before he bypassed his Edicts somehow, apparently by causing natural disasters on Gielinor) * Realm of Thammaron (possibly part of the Infernal Dimensions; accessed in the Shadow of the Storm) * Realm of the Imps and/or Hellrats (possibly part of the Infernal Dimensions) * Numerous pocket dimensions of POH (created with the assistance of the Wizards and their research into folded pockets of space) * Home plane of Tumeken (where he came from before arriving in Gielinor and creating the Menaphite Pantheon) * Adjacent realm of Gielinor's gods (where Saradomin, Armadyl, Seren and the other gods departed to; possibly the deities are currently residing within separate realms; the world dubbed 'Zamorak's realm' has been referenced to multiple times, apparently the stone circle south of Varrock is close to this realm and the dark elves are attempting to open a portal to this realm to destroy everything on Gielinor) * Realm Zaros was banished to after being drained of much of his power (apparently separate from the realms of the other gods) * At least some of the random event locations It should be noted that the Rune essence mine, though secluded from the rest of RuneScape and accessible only through a certain teleportation spell, is nevertheless a part of Gielinor (unlike the Runecrafting altars), located in the ice fields of the North. References Category:Realms Category:Locations